You are my Everything
by chigusa senrou
Summary: Zero Kiryu is a hunter. He fell in love with Kaname Kuran a pureblood. Kaname loved Zero back with all of his heart. But did zero really loved Kaname as much as he said or to him being a hunter was more important ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight and the characters here belong to Hino Matsuri.

WARNING: bad words, ooc yes but its Zero and kaname romance can be a little ooc, yaoi. zero's character,mpreg.

* * *

><p>You are My Everything<p>

_Zero Kiryu is a hunter. He fell in love with Kaname Kuran a pureblood. Kaname loved Zero back with all of his heart. But did Zero really loved Kaname as much as he said or to him being a hunter was more important ?_

chapter 1

Zero and Kaname love each other or so Kaname had thought.

Yuuki is Kaname's elder sister and lives with him. She doesn't like anybody. Aidou is an orphan vampire whose parents are dead. He also lives with Yuuki and Kaname. Aidou and Yuuki are good friends.

Zero was sleeping next to Kaname. He looked at his lover. Zero kissed him. Then a tear slipped past Zero's eyes.

Zero,"I am sorry Kuran, I just cant."

Zero put on his clothes and went outside.

Next day Yuuki woke up Kaname, she had expected to see both Zero and Kaname but found only her brother.

Yuuki,"Kaname wake up, its morning."

Kaname,"where is Zero ?"

Yuuki looked sullen all she cared for was Kaname, her brother and Aidou. She felt strange around the hunter these days, he always used to look sadly at Kaname or sometimes downright angry, eyes full of hatred.

Yuuki," I don't know."

Kaname," must be work at association."

Yuuki," I don't know Kaname but I have been meaning to ask you do you trust Zero."

Kaname looked at Yuuki innocently," of course Yuuki, Zero may be a hunter turned vampire, but he is a kind, gentle person.

Yuuki looked at Kaname sadly," fine come on, lets eat."

Kaname, Yuuki, Aidou ate their food. After a while Kaitou came bounding into their house.

Kaitou,"Kuran what is this ?"

Kaname looked at Kaitou who was one of Zero's close friends and a hunter as well.

Kaname raised his eyebrow,"Kaitou why are you shouting, what did I do?"

Kaitou,"what you don't know, I thought you loved Zero and so did Zero but why is Zero getting married."

Kaname eyes widened at the news. The windows of the room broke in tiny shards just like Kaname's own heart.

Kaname," what ?"

This cant be true, it just cant.

Kaname fainted on the table.

Yuuki shouted," Kaname , Aidou do something."

Aidou," Kaitou come with me."

Yuuki sprinkled water on her brother. That's it so she was right that bastard, lowlife, ass hole was getting married, what was Kaname to him, a play thing a toy.

Yuuki knew that it was always Zero who Kaname loved when their parents were alive Kaname had seen Zero's photo , Zero was older to Kaname by three years. Zero was 22 and Kaname 19. Yuuki and Aidou were 25.

When Kaname had seen Zero's image a photograph, he fell in love with the hunter when he was 12. The Kuran kids didn't go outside at all. But when Yuuki was 18 their parents were killed by Rido Kuran. Juri had sent Kaname and Yuuki along with Aidou to cross Kaien. The only time the children[Kuran kids] saw another person accept for their parents.

Kaname really loved Zero, when he saw his image in , he just thought what a strong, admirable person.

Zero's parents were killed by Shizuka Hiou and his twin betrayed him. Zero hated purebloods with a passion, he hated Yuuki and Kaname.

But within a year Zero started liking Kaname. He realised he was not a bad person,he was not responsible for all that happened to him, he was not the reason for his cursed fate, when his own fate was the same.

Yuuki," Kaname wake up please." Yuuki was about to cry, why her brother, what did he do to Zero, was it all an act ?

Kaname didn't wake. His eyes were still closed .

Aidou came down looking grave.

Yuuki was angry, very angry her eyes were shining red,"Aidou what happened, I swear I will kill all the hunters if my brother doesn't wake up. What has that son of bitch done to my brother."

The whole house was enveloped with fear, horror and most of all evil. There was a deathly aura emitting from the pureblood.

Kaito,"look calm down, I will be leaving Aidou will tell you everything."

Kaitou left and soon he breathed a sigh of relief. That was not good, it was like he was being choked by that brunette.

Kaitou," can I blame her, it is Zero's fault, all of it, I never knew he was such a loser."

_Zero came to Cross Kaien's house._

_Zero," I want to get married."_

_Cross and Yagari looked shocked. It was a common knowledge that Zero and Kaname were married for past six months._

_Cross," Zero what do you mean by that."_

_Zero," I want to get married, did you really think I love a fucking pureblood of all things, please I am a hunter. I had my fun."_

_Kaitou," oi Zero are you alright, what about Kaname."_

_Zero," what , he can rot for all I care, he is a male guys, I need a female, please. I am getting married to my girlfriend Sayori. We did go out after all for a month, yes thats right."_

_The other three looked at him like seeing a piece of shit, but he was a Kiryu hunter, one of them, even if he was a vampire._

Aidou told this to Yuuki.

Yuuki," I will kill him, I knew it brother was a fool."

Aidou," what should we tell Kaname."

Yuuki," when is the wedding, I will destroy that hunter and that bitch Sayori."

Kaname had still not awakened, he was lying in his and Zero's room.

Yuuki,"forget it I will not dirty my hands, my Kaname why does he has to go through so much since the time he was born, first our parents were killed even if he is not my real brother I still love him as if he was mine own . Do you know Aidou since when has he been alone. He was alone always, what right did Zero have to do that to him, I will never forgive him. I hope he lives a cursed life. "

Aidou," Yuuki what good will it do, even if you kill Zero, Kaname will follow him."

Yuuki," I want to know the real reason that bastard did this, Aidou take Seiren and go track him."

Yuuki left Kaname after kissing his forehead.

Kaname was still in shock. He was reliving a pleasant memory of his and Zero.

_Kaname and Zero were sitting in a park under large trees of gingko._

_Kaname,"Zero are you sure, you always hated us"_

_Zero,"you are different Kaname, I love you."_

_Zero kissed Kaname. His hands tangling in his mate's hair. Zero licked Kaname's lips, then dived his tongue in to taste the delicious mouth of him. Zero deepened the kiss again, Kaname fell on the bench with Zero still kissing him._

Kaname opened his eyes .

Kaname's memories came to him,"Zero is getting married."

Kaname," ZERO ZERO, WHY, WHY ZEROOOO."

Kaname fell on the bed again. Aidou and Yuuki came rushing in. they drew back. Kaname was crying, his eyes were red, swollen, he was crying so much.

Yuuki and Aidou tried to quiet him down.

Kaname," Zero Zero why why Yuki, where was I wrong, I never betrayed him, he was my first and last, I gave him everything, I I what does he need, will he be happy if I I die, I can do that. He is my everything Yuuki I cant just cant live without him."

Yuuki looked horrified.

Yuuki," what are you saying are you mad. How could you kill yourself, our parents saved us from uncle so you die for a disgusting hunter."

Kaname was still crying, he didn't know that Zero's marriage was after a month.

Kaname," why me always its me, Yuuki."

Yuuki and Aidou were helpless. What could they do.

Kaname had gotten tired after hours of crying he slept.

Seiren and Aidou couldn't track Zero at all. Kaname kept to his room, crying endlessly, at night they could hear him screaming Zero's name. Everyday for a week this continued. Kaname screamed and screamed, his room things were shattered, his window glasses broken. He was getting extremely weak.

One day Yuuki and Aidou barged in and saw Kaname had bitten himself, his room was in a mess, his sheets were bloodied. It was obvious he needed Zero's blood, he was terribly sad. He had a hunter poison there left by Zero, it was acid which ruined the purebloods, caused them pain beyond comprehension. Kaname had sprayed it to his hands and feet.

Yuuki looked so sad,"why Kaname what have you done."

Kaname smiled sadly," will Zero come back if I hurt myself, he will come right Yuuki. Thats why he did this to hurt me."

Yuuki saw him give a back flip he fell from the bed.

Aidou grabbed him," get a grip Kaname you and Yuuki are pureblood vampires Kurans how could you be so weak."

Kaname," why am I not a living being cant I feel the same sadness as everyone, being pureblood means I cant be happy, IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR AIDOU."

Aidou and Yuuki drew back. They didnt think he would lash out like that, it showed Zero had left him hollow.

Yuuki and Aidou," Kaname no you must live with us and show it to Zero that even if he wants female lover or hates vampires, we are what we are. One doesnt need someone by his side to be happy. "

"Kaname please take from me or your sister, you have lost a lot of energy."

Kaname," no no no, only Zero after Juri and Haruka my parents I only took Zero's it will always be Zero, I will die, huh I don't care any ways, no one would care I love my parents I will go them. Zero will be happy. He lied to me He hates me, Why uhh ahh "

Kaname vomited . it was true vampires didn't get sick. But if a vampire's true mate left or died either the vampire died, or became mad, or became angst ridden.

Yuuki," Zero if you show your face to me ever I will kill you."

Aidou," how could you Zero god will never forgive you."

Aidou got a wet towel and wiped Kaname's face and mouth, later they took him to bathroom to clean his mouth. He slept after that.

After a week, something happened.

Kaname was not at home.

Yuuki," Aidou come we need to find him."

Yuuki followed her brother's scent, it lead to a cliff in a forest. But there was something wrong blood a lot of blood of her brother was spilt.

Yuuki,"no no no nooooo."

Kaname was banging his head with a boulder. Blood was oozing out .

Yuuki and Aidou pulled Kaname away from the boulder which was smeared with his blood.

Yuuki took Kaname's face in her hands it was covered with his own blood from forehead," what are you doing you, why Kaname."

Kaname," hah we cant die easily can we, ha ha ."

Yuuki," how much more will you hurt yourself aren't your burnt hands and feet enough."

Kaname had fainted. Aidou and Yuuki carried him back.

Next week

For the past whole week Kaname was in bed with bandages, he didn't drink blood, he was getting thinner and thinner. It was not the reason that he didnt drink blood, they are purebloods it didnt matter if they didnt drink for two weeks. The reason was he was losing his will to live.

Kaname woke up. Yuuki and Aidou saw Kaname sitting. He looked lifeless, his eyes were opened but he wasnt' seeing anything, just blankly staring at the wall.

Yuuki," Kaname please I beg you come back."

It was like he had sunk into cataconia. Kaname could neither hear nor say anything. He only responded to Zero's name.

Kaname," yeah Zero should come back, was I one night stand to him , WHAT DID HE THOUGHT WHILE HE FUCKED ME FOR ALL THE TIME WWE." Kaname vomited.

Aidou," Yuuki I think he needs to see Shiki, he is a doctor he will be able to tell, this is not normal, his breathing, his panting, there is something wrong."

Yuuki looked at Kaname clutching his stomach and still vomiting on floor. No No No that is not possible how .

Yuuki," Aidou is Kaname pregnant."

Aidou turned to stone, after a while he answered her recovering from shock.

Aidou," Yuki have you lost it. How can he be pregnant."

Yuki," no its possible, some pureblood males can be pregnant. It would explain his pain, yes Shiki lives alone right call him he is our cousin after all."

Shiki came to the house.

Shiki," hi where is Zero, I haven't seen him since wedding."

Aidou," he is not here."

Yuuki," why tell him, he made my brother pregnant then ran away with some bitch to get married.

Shiki,"Yuuki are you alright Kaname cant be pregnant."

Yuuki," you know it too Shiki don't lie male vampires some can be pregnant. "

Shiki," well yes but for hundreds of years there has been no such person."

Aidou," could it be that Zero was a vampire/hunter both and could make Kaname a pureblood pregnant."

Yuuki," most likely, if this is true we must tell Kaname, at least he will not kill himself and we need to find that Zero Kiryu too as much as I hate him the bastard needs to know its his kid too."

Shiki checked Kaname who was sleeping. He checked his pulse, his stomach .

Shiki," you are right he is pregnant, Yuuki, wow we will be uncles and aunts."

Yuuki and Aidou after weeks of turmoil smiled.

After an hour Kaname woke up. He was happy he had seen Zero and him making love for first time at least Kaname's, Zero well they didn't know.

_Zero thrusted in Kaname who was on his back._

_Zero," nngh Kaname so tight."_

_Kaname," ah Zero no please."_

_Zero kissed Kaname trying to distract him and hit his husband's sweet spot . He finally came in Kaname filling him to brim._

_Zero," I love you Kaname, always."_

_Kaname," me too, Zero." _

Kaname saw Shiki," Shiki ah why are you here."

Shiki was older to both Kurans,"Hey kid congrats."

Kaname," what, for what ."

Yuki hugged Kaname," you are pregnant Kaname with your and Zero's child ."

Kaname listened to his sister. He could feel tears starting to come out.

Kaname," please why are you all hurting me, what Zero did isn't that enough."

Shiki," no Kaname I am a doctor, you are pregnant, go see your stomach, feel it in you. Zero and your child is in you."

Kaname knew of course he had found out the day he went to bang his head. What would he do now, he cant give birth, the child will be as sad as him if he ever finds out what his father did. Even if Kaname never told him.

Yuuki looked at Kaname," you knew right you are so stupid, you tried a suicide on purpose ."

Kaname,"I don't want my child to suffer." Kaname cried with his face in his hands.

Shiki saw Kaname's feet," my god Kaname your feet what did you, your arms too."

Yuki," he applied hunter poison there."

Shiki,"KANAME are you mad. Why hurt yourself, will it bring Zero back."

Shiki," I am a doctor Kaname a child is the greatest happiness of a parent live for that child. Me, Yuuki, Aidou are here for you, I will find Zero promise."

Kaname," really." His face lighted up Yuki and Aidou looked away in disgust.

When Kaname slept Yuuki came to Shiki," and how bro will you find that wretch, its been almost a fucking month."

Aidou," we thought we would simply go to the wedding and ask him."

Shiki," okay we will."

The wedding day.

Zero was still not happy. This is what he wanted right to carry legacy of being a hunter, hurt a pureblood like he had thought. It was all a revenge for what Shizuka did. Zero had made fun of Kaname by being with him. He wanted to make him sad, hurt, destroy a pureblood.

But somewhere Zero didn't want to admit he had fallen in love with Kaname for real. He didn't want to admit it. That night that's why he cried he didn't want to leave but he had to keep his hunter dignity on top.

In reality Zero knew he did lowest of the low work. he had hurt that person who was never meant to hurt. Whenever Zero brutally took Kaname and thrusted in him without preparing him just murmuring sweet words of I love you, I care for you, you are the only one, he still smiled at him.

Zero," I cant go back now if I do it will prove a pureblood won, anyway's its not like I love Sayori we are just friends, well yeah I did pleasure her a lot many times,but we never had sex together and never will. I was drunk and my mind was filled with Kaname. You are my life Kaname, but I cant admit it, I just cant. What a pathetic excuse i was drunk. even when i wasn't drunk i pleasured her. "

Zero remembered his lover his true lover he didn't want to admit. Kaname's naked form, when Zero kissed his soft luscious lips. Zero himself hugging Kaname.

Zero was about to cry," dammit." But who should he blame except for his own self, his own selfish arrogant, vengeaful self. He had taken revenge on someone who was least connected to what happened to Zero.

Zero went to the aisle. Some hunters and Sayori was there. Sayori knew this was just an act. Tomorrow in France they would divorce as well so both could go their separate ways.

But when Zero was about to walk. The place was covered in ice .The few people who were there shivered and started panicking and tried to run.

A voice of a female came,"move and it will be your death. "

Yuuki was standing with Aidou. Shiki was at home seeing Kaname who was happy now that he had a reason to live.

Yuuki went towards Zero.

Cross Kaien, Kaitou, Yagari were there as well.

Yagari," what's the meaning of this miss, you know you ."

Cross," Yagari let her do what she wants."

Yuuki went to Zero and slapped him across his cheeks.

The crowd gasped. They now started backing away. Soon only the two vampires and four hunters and Sayori was left.

Yuuki," you lowlife, bastard. How dare you leave him after all this time then hide yourself like a coward so we couldn't track you."

Zero just looked down. What could he say that he was a coward, his plan failed miserably because he fell in love with that kind person for real. When the facade turned real.

Aidou," do you know what all he went through because you left them."

Zero looked up, them , he didn't leave them he didn't care for Yuuki or Aidou.

Zero smirked," I am a hunter and yes I lied and left him I treated him like a trash you pure."

Before he could finish Zero was slashed across his cheek.

Yuuki," I will kill you, if you insult him. I will dig your grave right now. I don't care if you are the father. You had no right to hurt my brother there other purebloods as well go and hurt them, bastard."

Kaitou and Aidou pulled Yuuki away from hunter. Her anger had broken down all the glasses. The place was a mess. The priest had ran away long time back. Sayori was gone too.

Zero was bleeding profusely,"father whose father."

Yuuki," your and Kaname's child you dumb dick. You you left him pregnant with your kid Zero, he has tried killing himself hundred of times, he has become a living hell, give my brother back, my mother saved us so we could live, but if this what we had to see it would have been better if me and Kaname died with our parents."

Yuuki had crumpled. She slid down and started crying. Cross Kaien patted Yuuki. Zero was left alone standing there.

Zero. what what father, Kaname is pregnant, I I what have I done. Zero clutched his hair, how a man cant get pregnant, but but there were stories of pureblood vampire males being pregnant.

Yuuki,"I came to tell you if you return now then fine we'll forgive you otherwise don't show your face to me, or next time you'll be in hell when you open your eyes."

Zero was laughing," what he is pregnant serves him right, excellent now my child will always be with him, he will always remember my betrayal and be sad, full of anguish. My purpose is is fulfilled."

Yuuki tried to kill him, Zero's face was wounded by Yuuki, but Aidou stopped her before she got more aggressive. He made her look to Zero who was crying, even if he was laughing he was crying his tears were falling on ground.

Yuki and Aidou understood something, in Zero's game he himself lost .

Yuuki,"with him Zero I, Aidou and Shiki will remain forever, but remember this Zero he might be sad forever, live like a dead person but he will have your and his kid with him which will keep him alive till the child is grown enough, even if he dies later in his loneliness because of you, but you have nothing Zero."

Yuki again looked at Zero," I wonder why you are crying Zero,you should be happy_ you made my brother a living hell, __**you showed a pureblood that he is weak, but i wonder. "**__who was the real creature of night zero. _

Zero heard this and it hit him, when he looked up he saw Yuki and Aidou had vanished.

Zero slumped down what all did Kaname went through , he needs him, he wants him, he needs his Kaname. Child or not he needs his husband back. He loves Kaname Kuran.

It killed him to say those spiteful words about him right now, his whole being was against such cruel words, those words of pureblood woman and aidou were piercing his heart like needles.

Cross," Zero why you , is that true you did all that to take revenge."

Zero," yes, yes, I wanted him to suffer but I I I fell in love with Kaname , what should I do, what ."

Zero banged his head on the floor.

Kaitou," Zero are you still that bitter, you are angry because your family was taken from you but what was his fault. He didn't deserve it Zero no matter what your reasons were. You are the disgusting playboy here, you slept with Sayori."

Zero," no no please i didnt ."

Yagari," its still not late kid go to him. You love him right go, he and his sister are as hurt as you Zero. Their own uncle killed their parents in front of their eyes. Cross and the kids were hidden but they saw everything."

Kaitou," its not the question Zero whose life is more miserable, you are doing wrong Zero now go before you regret."

Zero looked at them, the three were smiling.

Kaien," don't become what you never are Zero."

Zero rushed to his beloved Kaname's house.

At Kuran mansion Shiki was told the whole story.

Kaname listened behind a door and slumped down.

Yuki heard him and opened the door. He was crying.

Yuuki," no no Kaname's shush, maybe he did love you."

Kaname," why me , it was all a game, a facade, revenge , what was my fault?"

"It was not your fault,". A voice said.

Zero was standing on the door. Aidou and Shiki got up. Zero felt a pang in his chest. Kaname was so thin, so hurt, he was looking as if he had been impaled.

Kaname saw Zero, he got up he went to Zero as if he was in a trance and pulled his collar. Even now when Kaname knew the truth, he couldn't hate Zero he couldn't believe that all was just a lie. Each kiss, each touch, each word, each caress was just a lie. He saw his husband's face, it had gash marks, Kaname touched them, he wanted to lick them, make the pain go away.

Kaname,"why Zero , is it true Zero, I I ."

Kaname fell in Zero's arms. He had again fallen asleep. It was too much stress for him in his condition. Zero saw Kaname's hands and was in agony. They were bruised and angry red burns were there on his naked feet and hands.

Then that means what blondie and Yuki said was truth, Zero wanted to die. He had no right to hurt him, he should be the one hurt, the gash marks were nothing. He was feeling dirty, disgusting, filthy, he doesnt deserve this pure, kind, loving pureblood. Yuki was right, he was a lowlife.

Yuuki," why are you here?"

zero," I am sorry, please forgive me for what I did to him."

Yuuki," forgive you for how many things Zero, for him beating his head, for killing himself WITH HUNTER POISON."

Zero," I I yes , it was all a plan, but I fell in love with him for real, this is the last time he will get hurt, please believe me, I didn't want to admit that I a hunter had fallen for Kaname a pureblood. I love him I really do, it killed me to say bad things about him. I was absolutely torn apart when I left him, please ."

Zero looked at them.

Shiki," don't leave him Zero , he was never a weak person, he is very strong do you know when my father awakened him he killed him two times. He is very ruthless Zero but you made him so soft, don't betray him again, he will die. There is a limit to how much sadness a person can take."

Aidou," He is correct zero. He really loves you. You cant even comprehend."

Yuuki," he has been alone far too long Zero, you don't know since when he was alive, I was really happy he fell in love with you zero don't hurt him again."

Zero smiled at them. He kissed Kaname in his arms." I wont I will never betray kaname again."

Yuuki," now go."

Zero held Kaname like a bride in his arms, just like the time they were married . Zero kissed Kaname.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note<strong>

its a two shot so next chap will be last.

Title refers to both zero and Kaname's feelings for each other.

Kaname's past is from my another fiction life of the pureblood prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: vampire knight and its characters belong to hino matsuri.

* * *

><p>chapter 2<p>

Zero carried Kaname to their room. Zero felt a sudden warmth which he had forgotten past one month. He felt complete having Kaname with him, Kaname's unique scent of waterfalls and flowers sent him in a euphoric state.

He wanted to feel Kaname more, he wanted to touch Kaname, he had forgotten how many times he had pleasured himself since the past month with images of Kaname in his mind, laughing, kissing zero during shower, at night before sleeping it was a everyday routine. But none of that could compare to how Zero felt when he had him in his arms.

They were going to be a real family soon. Kaname had given him everything which he never even asked for or wanted. Kaname loved Zero more than life itself, he had given him unconditional love never once doubting Zero was just playing.

Zero laid Kaname on their bed. His eyes roamed through the room. The place was still a mess, there was stench of Kaname's blood in air.

_Zero_

_What is this, this place, where are the flowers, he loves them always kept them in a glass vase, why are windows looking as if they are newly made, I see the pillows and see my and Kaname's photographs from the marriage tucked in them. The whole place speaks of death, turmoil._

_What have I done. I look at Kaname, his face looks as beautiful as ever but something is strange, he looks thin, he looks weak, I noticed this downstairs as well, was my revenge completed I made a pureblood even worse than a human can get in his pain and betrayal. I feel pathetic, I wonder who is the monster here me or Purebloods._

_His forehead has scars however light they may be, what the was Yuki telling the truth again, what did he do to his head. Dammit What if our child dies. The three downstairs will kill me for sure . I hope he doesn't think I came back for the baby. I want to be with Kaname and our child and give them all the happiness in the world._

_Why did I leave the hunter poison here, he might get better if he drinks from me. I can at least try. I will lick his wounds until none remain. Wait was this why Kaname's scent is so high, he was biting himself, god please forgive me, why didn't he take from his sister, she would happily gave him, so would Shiki he is their cousin, so would Aidou._

_His beautiful hands which played with my hair only have angry red burns all over, what have I done, his pale white porcelain beautiful feet , he even sprayed that blasted acid there, why Kaname, what did I do that you love me so much , I cant take back what happened , I regret it, but all I can do is I promise you Kaname that you and me will forever live happily together. Our kid will always be happy. I could feel the tears coming back. _

Kaname stirred in his sleep he was murmuring," no Zero no no nooo please don't leave me, I will die Zero if that makes you happy, I never ."

Kaname was crying in his sleep. His tears were running down his face. he was in agony and pain, pain that he was betrayed and punished for a thing he had no hand in. He was writhing in his sleep, he hugged himself.

Kaname," no Zero please no ZEROO, ZERO NO PLEASE COME BACK. DONT LEAVE ME."

The talk stopped Kaname was having a nightmare he had forgotten Zero already came back, he was remembering the talk Yuki and others were having that it was all a plot to hurt him that Zero made.

Zero clutched his chest. There was something wrong, he felt like clawing himself. What all did he make Kaname go through because he wanted revenge on a person who always loved him.

Zero went and sat beside Kaname, he removed his shoes and caressed Kaname's hair gently. He looked at him lovingly. He knew he missed Kaname terribly, he knew he had made his life a living hell for the past month, but was he any better? All he did was drink and drink then sleep. Sometime he just pleasured Sayori but his mind was on Kaname. Another thing for which he should be ashamed. What he went through was nothing compared to his husband.

Kaname's teary eyes opened, they were bloodshot, they saw Zero.

Kaname," Z Z zero you this is a dream zero has already left.

Kaname was about to close his eyes when Zero pulled Kaname to him gently and kissed Kaname's hair.

Zero was about to break down. He hugged Kaname as if he was his life source he was so fragile and innocent that Zero was cursing himself.

Zero,"no Kaname it is not a dream I am here Kaname, always with you, I will never leave, never no matter what happens."

Kaname felt zero. His Zero's voice, Zero's scent of vanilla and lavender, the strong arms of Zero that he loves , his beautiful silver hair and , his heat, his warmth. It was real. Kaname looked at zero with wide eyes, the red of kaname's eyes which scared the living daylights out of Rido when he killed him twice, were now looking lost, the red swirls were glowing not with anger but with shiny pearl like tears. Tears that Zero gave him.

Kaname felt his dead being become alive , he saw the beautiful mysterious purple eyes full of love and water. His beautiful face , his nose, his full luscious lips that kissed Kaname gently. Wait water.

Kaname,"Zero why are you crying ?"

His eyes looked at Zero sadly again thinking somehow he made Zero sad.

_Zero shook his head, why am I crying, he still cares for me. I am one lucky guy he still loves me ._

Zero," no Kaname I am crying because I am king of fools. I left you. Please I beg you Kaname forgive me."

Kaname,"Zero I why if you you really hated me that much why." Kaname's eyes were still burning to cry, his voice was shaking.

Zero," no no please Kaname no. I will not lie it was my plan to make you fall in love with me then leave you cruelly, but I fell in love with you for real Kaname, you cared for me, loved me , made me happy, showed me a world of happiness, gentleness, kindness. I was so sorry to leave you that night, I didn't want to, but I am a hunter, I, my pride didn't allow me to stay, I thought it would prove a pureblood won again. I am sorry Kaname, I am so sorry. believe me . I love you for real, not for revenge, I care for you, my whole being shouts for you Kaname, I cant live without you, that marriage was nothing it was just a way to make you hurt she and me were going to divorce next day, I I ."

Zero looked at Kaname with eyes of full of regret. Kaname was sitting still. He was crying again, he couldn't stop from crying. The eyes held nothing but sadness, they were empty.

_Kaname_

_So I was just a way for him to get his revenge. I was still thinking he would lie and say no. But he loves me. He said it , I want to say yes I trust you. It feels me with joy to say he loves me._

_But can I trust him, what if he will leave me as soon as I forgive him , no no I will die completely. I wont live anymore, so much betrayal I wont be able to stand. But our child Shiki says its the greatest happiness, I am god's child I knew it since a long time, but our child is proof of our love or my love and Zero's playtime. _

Zero was shaking Kaname's face," Kaname please say something or your silence will kill me."

Zero's hands held Kaname's face gently, it was so soft. Kaname looked at Zero. _Zero drew back. no no please._

Kaname,"Zero will you leave again if I forgive you, please kill me then now only, you you have your gun right bloody rose, I I wont be able to stand it, please_ ,_don't make me go through all that again, I even if we are vampires we still have feelings Zero we too grieve. I really loved you not out of pity or or."

Zero broke completely, he turned to stone, did he expect Kaname to say yeah welcome back. He deserved it. He had fallen so low that Kaname couldn't even trust him even after apologising so much.

Zero took out his gun. He pointed it at his temple.

Zero,"you wont believe me, I wont live anymore I love you Kaname, only you, it will always be you and only you, you are my everything Kaname."

Zero looked at Kaname pleadingly.

Kaname hugged Zero and threw the evil gun to floor.

Kaname,"why Zero do you want me to feel more pain than I already do. Is this also your revenge ? "

zero ,"no no please stop it, there is no revenge."

Zero felt like he was thrown in a deep dark pit, revenge, revenge, fuck it, he got his revenge, he destroyed two purebloods the Kuran siblings, he completely made one into a living dead, what else did he want. He was ashamed of himself beyond reason.

Zero," you wont believe me, what else I."

Zero was shut, Kaname kissed him. Kaname pressed his soft petal like thin lips to Zero's soft lips. Zero felt a jolt of electricity he had not forgotten his husband's delicious, lips. Zero kissed him back with much fervour and eagerness. Kaname distangled himself from Zero.

Kaname," I love you Zero , I can die for you but I wont allow you to die. I I am afraid that if I I trust you , you will again nngh ."

Zero pressed his lips to Kaname again , they fell on the bed. Zero eagerly tasted his mate's mouth. He pushed his tongue inside to taste each and every taste of Kaname, it had been too long. His hands tangled in his hair, soft body pressed to him. There was a great eagerness with which both kissed, their breathing hitched, both becoming more and more eager to touch and feel each other more. The kiss turned passionate, their tongues playfully tangling, savouring each others scent. The raw need to feel.

Kaname needed to breathe. Zero distangled himself.

Zero," I will prove you Kaname I love you, what makes you think I will live if you die, it has already made me feel terrible anguish beyond comprehension that you are hurt, I can die for you thousand times, I will if that is what it takes for you to believe me. Hunter, pureblood , bad people are everywhere even in humans but you and me are just Zero and Kaname. I will love you so much, you will forget all pain I gave you. I understand now."

Zero pulled Kaname to him. He took of his tie, tuxedo, everything and threw them at floor. He went towards Kaname after weeks he will finally love Kaname. He gently took off his shirt, Kaname kissed Zero's hands. Zero looked at him. Kaname was smiling . Zero smiled in return, Zero saw Kaname take Zero's hand and caressed his own cheek while planting soft , chaste kisses on them.

Zero kissed Kaname. Their lips fitted perfectly. Zero felt Kaname's naked body beneath him. It sent pleasure waves, to him that he was hard very aroused, he could feel Kaname's breathing , could imagine him blushing just like their first time.

Zero saw Kaname and wasn't disappointed Kaname was red his arm was hiding his eyes, a beautiful red was covering his nose, cheeks, ears.

Zero licked Kaname's nose and breathed on it.

Zero," no Kaname tonight you will be in bliss. Fon't hide your beautiful face."

Kaname," Zero maybe we should wait, I am carrying our child Zero, so many emotions I cant."

Zero," no its a torture to not feel you, I waited a month not anymore, I want to be inside.'

Zero's hands roamed on Kaname. Zero captured his lips again. His hands now on Kaname's back tracing his hands on his mate's beautiful skin.

They broke the kiss after heavy panting, their lips swollen and red. Zero bent towards Kaname's feet, he kissed the wounds, licked the wounds,his pink tongue licked the wounds lovingly, pinning small chaste kisses everywhere.

Kaname," no Zero ahh it hurts."

Zero," no you will get fine, its my fault you are so weak."

Zero then pulled Kaname to him,"take it, bite me I want you to take my essence in you.'

Kaname kissed Zero's neck. He was controlling himself but now that was gone. He took in the beautiful neck, his fangs grew but he just licked the area, kissing it, licking it, breathing on it till it became red, and sent waves of pleasure to Zero who wanted only Kaname to bite him.

Zero dug his fingers in Kaname his head lost in passion, he was blushing, blood ran to his face and ears,"dammit Kaname bite please."

Kaname had forgotten he needed blood Zero was so alluring Kaname wanted to keep on kissing him like this forever. He bit Zero gently, taking in his lover's delicious strong, blood that satiated Kaname. He took in more gulps, he could feel Zero caressing his head, he was patting his head encouraging Kaname to take more .

Kaname distangled from zero," it's enough Zero."

Zero looked confused," just so little, why it wont help you."

Kaname took Zero's face in his hands," its okay, little is fine because its yours."

Zero smiled and kissed Kaname. He pushed him to the bed Zero licked Kaname's hands, kissing them where they were burnt, he then moved his hands were twitching, pinching Kaname's nipple, while his tongue licked a hot trail on the other biting it lightly, then breathing hot over it, his mouth licked further down his mate's abdomen, his manhood pressing, rubbing hard against Kaname's.

Kaname moaned in ecstasy his face red," Zero nngh please."

Zero took Kaname's lips again his fang bit his lip and the most divine elixir flowed in Zero's mouth. Dammit no blood whatsoever could ever be like his mate's Kaname's.

_Zero_

_I drank Sayori's and Cross Kaien's blood but that was just so rotten, it had no taste, it was like I was drinking some poison._

_Who am I kidding his blood is delicious and divine because he is mine, I love Kaname, he is my only precious husband who I love more than my life. My pride, my ancestory of being hunter. Fuck it, screw it, what do I care about hunters or vampires._

Zero was still kissing Kaname, he was lost in his lover's taste which he didn't taste for one whole fucking month. Zero tangled his hands in Kaname's hair caressing it .

Zero and Kaname distangled both blushing red.

Kaname," I love you zero please believe me."

Zero," I believe you Kaname, never doubt yourself. You should believe me Kaname, you are my everything, I will never betray you."

Zero was getting agitated his throbbing member was leaking , he pressed his fingers two Kaname's mouth, Kaname looked at them questioning gaze .

Zero," suck them, coat them with your delicious essence. I wont make love to you without preparing you."

Kaname took Zero's face in his hands Zero looked at him a little surprised Kaname kissed him.

Kaname," Zero its fine you can just use the lotion there , I I its too embarrassing I cant."

Zero smirked evilly he pulled Kaname to him," no we will do more embarrassing act, this is nothing Kaname tonight we will both never forget."

Kaname," Zero I never forgot even one moment of my life with you, I remember everything because you are my life." he smiled.

Zero kissed Kaname. _No Kaname no, I will tear you apart if you keep on saying such sweet words I will make love to you so vigorously I cant guarantee you will stand. But my love is pregnant , I cant , but I will try. He even came to me in a daze when I came hours ago downstairs, believe you Kaname, you shouldn't even ask that, I am the one who should beg you to believe me after all I did to you._

Zero,"me too Kaname, you are my life, you gave light and happiness in my life which I thought I had lost forever. "

Zero was holding Kaname in his hands, his hand on his hips, touching the soft creamy skin and pressing his butt cheeks, he so wanted to kiss them but that would come later, Kaname wrapped his legs around Zero. Kaname took Zero's one finger in his mouth and licked it shyly, his pink tongue licking zero's finger, making him incredibly turn on

Zero held back his head in great anticipation of what will follow. he saw kaname licking his other two fingers, his cheeks blushing red.

Zero had enough," alright forget it, i 'll take the lotion."

Zero pulled kaname to him, his one arm around his back the other was near his mate's tight hole. Zero put in one finger which was lubed, then two, trying to create more space.

Kaname," nngh Zero ."

Zero kissed Kaname and continued his fingers inside his husband was heaven to him, he took out his fingers and licked them Kaname looked away blushing. Zero pressed his and kaname's members together pressing them both and moving his hands up and down.

Kaname," ahh Zero."

Zero," Kaname nngh i love you."

Zero came fast. Kaname came next both on Zero's hands. Zero licked it off , relishing in the taste of his mate. Kaname hugged Zero. Zero turned kaname's face towards him his heart started beating fast_ dammit i'll be hard again. _

Zero kissed Kaname. Kaname tasted himself in Zero's mouth, Zero was kissing Kaname with so much passion they fell on the bed again with Zero over kaname his one arms circling Kaname's waist, other nuzzling his neck.

They broke the kiss , Zero's eyes were red, Kaname smiled at him. Zero kissed kaname's hands licking them , sucking his fingers.

Kaname,"nngh Zer ahh."

Zero was now squeezing Kaname's hips, he flipped Kaname gently and had his hands on his soft white glistening butt, Zero kissed one while pressing the other and relishing in the soft feel_ just like a lamb. My god he is a lamb just as innocent and me i am a sadistic lion._

Kaname had closed his eyes in sheer satisfaction of Zero touching, kissing him,"zZero, ahh."

Zero bit Kaname's ears fondly loving the smooth delicious ear in his mouth, licking them, murmuring.

Zero,"aishteru Kaname, only you."

Zero then laid Kaname on bed and got the lotion on his hand and got a good amount on his hand and put some on his big quit big now hard member.

Zero then kissed Kaname hugging him he didnt want to stop hugging him it felt so good so nice and pleasant, one hand circling Kaname's slender waist his hand roaming on his back tracing patterns , he laid Kaname on bed and pulled his legs on his shoulder , he kissed his legs again, biting one of his whiter than snow thighs. He licked that spot of Kaname making the younger boy pant heavily. Zero was proud he had marked Kaname as his own long time back but now he wanted all the more. He didnt want to leave a single spot untouched by him. He had already seen and touched places he himself never will forget. One month apart made Zero mad without seeing and touching Kaname.

Kaname,"Zero ahh."

Zero had taken Kaname in his mouth, he licked his now hard member , his tongue lapping every part of the member. Kaname came in Zero's mouth. Zero swallowed it whole smiling and licking it, Kaname blushed then gently came towards Zero and kissed him on his neck licking his collarbone and biting him leaving his own mark there that Zero was his only.

Kaname,"ahh haa ah Zero lets lets stop, ah."

Zero kissed Kaname his hand gently nuzzling Kaname's soft neck other on his smooth chest.

Zero," Kaname please, i want to be inside its been too long."

Zero hugged Kaname , he put one finger inside , then two when all three were inside he moved his fingers creating space for his now hard member to slide easily inside, he will not let Kaname feel even minute pain.

Zero,"its such a lovely colour down here Kaname, but you are so adorable lovely, yourself i want to keep on touching you, i just cant bear to be without you."

Kaname was blushing," Zero shu shut up."

Zero pushed his now big member inside his husband.

Kaname," Zero ah."

Zero," so damn tight ahh Kaname i love you."

Zero kissed Kaname embaracing him. Zero thrusted inside Kaname again making him shout Zero's name. Zero hit the spot of Kaname which made Kaname feel in bliss."

Kaname," more Zero." panting heavily.

Zero smiled," yeah Kaname, Kaname you are my everything."

He hit it again and again relishing in his happiness and Kaname's that they are finally together and with each other , finally cumming inside him and filling him to brim.

Zero,"Kaname nngh ahh kaname i i love you only you."

Kaname fell on Zero. He was incredibly tired and full, Zero's cum leaking from Kaname. Zero had given it all. Zero saw Kaname's smile on his face which looked happy and told Zero they were back to how they used to be.

Zero kissed Kaname's hair," i will never leave you Kaname, I am so sorry for making you so sad."

Zero gently lifted Kaname and put the covers on both of them and slept. Kaname unconsiously nuzzled in Zero's neck, Zero put a hand around Kaname's waist hugging him.

Zero," i am very happy Kaname because its you.

In the other side of the mansion Yuuki, Aidou and Shiki were avoiding looking at each other. The three were red from face to ears. They had heard the screaming and shouting of both Zero and Kaname._ Zero has no shame how could he do it right after he came._

_Yuuki_

_Brother loves him so much ._

_Shiki_

_Zero is a horny freak._

_Aidou_

_This is what you call as perverted ness They weren't even bothered by the fact that the three of us are here._

Aidou," ha ha isnt that too much i mean in broad daylight."

Yuuki glared at him," what they are married you know Zero and Kaname can make love anytime they want, its not the first time you know it, we both have heard them many." Yuuki stopped she was embarassed.

Shiki laughed," Yuuki thats not the issue, we just thought they you know might take a little while to settle, it just proves Zero was being stupid, if he didn't think of his so called revenge none of this would occur."

Aidou,"yes bcause they love each other so much."

Yuuki smiled,"Kaname and Zero do love each other so much i am happy very happy."

The other two nodded and later left a note they would bring food from outside for them.

_After ten months._

_Kaname gave birth to twins both boys who looked like Zero and Kaname. _

Zero kissed Kaname,"i love you Kaname they are so beautiful just like us."

Kaname nodded. He looked at Yuuki who was playing with them along with Aidou and Shiki. They were sitting in Kuran garden. Zero looked at sky and thanked the gods that he was with Kaname forever he was happy.

Kaname,"Zero what are you thinking."

Zero just smiled," aishteru Kaname."

Kaname kissed Zero his hands touching Zero's neck," aishteru Zero, you are my world."

Zero and Kaname looked at each other. They then went to their kids.

Omake

Kaname and Zero were playing with their kids when the twin who looked like Kaname asked his mother a question.

Syaoran,"mother why are you so happy when father kisses you."

Zero looked at the little Kaname then at his husband Kaname who was red, from face to ears. Zero felt his heart being elated at seeing Kaname happy.

Yue," yes mother please tell."

Zero," hey hey he is your father call him daddy."

Syaoran," okay daddy why do you blush when your husband kisses you."

Zero was getting uncomfortable," brats what are they asking Kaname."

Kaname smiled at them then looked at Zero,"because i love him. He is my only precious, beloved Zero."

Syaoran," just like grandpa Haruka and grandma Juri."

Kaname smiled at his kids ands kissed them. Zero was at a loss. his little kids and Kaname were so happy.

The little kids then drew out a beautiful picture taken by Shiki it was of Kaname and Zero laughing and lying in grass.

Syaoran and Yue," happy anniversary."

Kaname and Zero looked speechless. Zero looked at Kaname and kissed him full on lips. The kids giggled but then it wasn't the only voice: Aidou, Yuuki, Shiki and Kaitou, Yagari,Cross Kaien were laughing there as well, the hunters had come to congratulate.

Zero and Kaname smiled at their family. They were at last happy.

Later at night

Zero," Kaname i am happy, i am so happy i fell in love with you.'

Kaname," me too Zero."

* * *

><p><strong>author's note<strong>

review if liked. no flames.


End file.
